Sons of The Sea
by mattwilliams1993
Summary: Alex is the son of the god of the seas Poseidon and he deals with an old enemy while also helping his brother deal with the fact that he is a demigod
1. Chapter 1

**The****Sons****of****the****Sea **

**Chapter****1**

**Empire****State****Building**

**New****York****City**

On the highest floor of the empire state building there's a man watching the sky while waiting for someone.

The sound of footsteps behind him makes him grin

He says "your late brother"

The approaching man rolled his eyes "you have no patience do you Brother Zeus".

Zeus looks round "about time Poseidon".

The man replied "what did you call me for this has better be good" Zeus pointed to the sky "what do you see".

Poseidon followed his brother and looked up "thunder clouds" Zeus said "but no lightning my bolt has been stolen".

Poseidon faced his "brother you think it was me your arrogance has blinded you Brother Zeus we are forbidden from stealing each other's powers".

Zeus smiled "that may be but our children aren't"

Poseidon huffed and a fire hydrant exploded "you're accusing my sons when only one of them knows me and the other I haven't seen since he was a baby he doesn't know me or who he is because of you".

Zeus said "that was your fault brother you got too close to a mortal you were becoming like them you showed weakness but that doesn't matter but know this if one of your sons is the thief then I will send them both to the pits of Tartarus".

He went to walk away but Poseidon grabbed his coat and said "if you touch them you will have the fight of your life".

Zeus pulled away and stepped towards the roof entrance and held up his hand the door blew open revealing a white glowing light Zeus stepped towards it but turned back and said "one of your son's must return the bolt to me by the solstice or there will be war".

He stepped into the light and disappeared the door materialized back into place Poseidon looked on before a plan came to mind

**The next day in the city**

Poseidon's son Alex was in his locker getting his book for the next class he saw his calendar with tomorrow date circled as he was heading to camp half blood after he was finished school.

He was heading towards his next class when he heard a voice in his head he changed direction and headed towards a class room he knew was empty and looked around when Poseidon appeared".

Alex looked surprised and said "dad why are you here" Poseidon replied "well I need your help it's your uncle he ...".

Alex said "let me guess your brothers bolt has been stolen and he's accused you well more importantly me and my brother of taking it does he have any brain cells in his head because surely if I had stolen his bolt well I would know if I had a weapon with more power than a nuclear bomb".

Poseidon nodded and said I know but you know what your uncle is like once he gets an idea into his head there is no changing his mind which is why I want you to help your brother he knows nothing of this yet and Zeus will send forces after him you must protect him".

Alex said "you know we wouldn't be having this problem if you were able to at least explain to him who he is so he will be ready it's going to be a shock to him"

Poseidon stayed quiet

"I'll help him because he deserves better" Alex said

Poseidon nodded and he vanished as if he had never been there".

Alex stepped out the room and headed to his next class a good one as He always got excited for history as it was usually about Greek or Roman mythology which he knew more about due to his half blood nature but the class was also taught by MR Bruner but Alex knew him better as Chiron.

After the class was over Alex waited for the class to pile out and started to leave when Chiron said "Alex can I talk to you for a moment".

Alex waited till the last kid left and shut the door he approached the desk"

Chiron said "you did well today but I must ask why do you want to come on the field trip your doing well enough in class to pass your exams so why".

Alex said "I need to go sir because I have orders from on high to watch out for my brother its quite frustrating actually".

Chiron cut him off and said "okay understood but in return you can help me keep the students in line".

Alex said "yeah I can do that I'll meet you at the museum tomorrow" Chiron nodded Alex left the room Chiron looked at the sky and sighed".

The next day Alex walked into the museum where he found Mr. Bruner/Chiron waiting for him he nodded to the teacher then watched from a distance while he started explaining about Greek mythology.

Alex drowned this out having heard it before and he was sort of bored with hearing it.

He watched the students until his eyes landed on Percy Alex smirked noticing that he had headphones in and wasn't paying attention.

Alex turned back to the exhibit and listened as Chiron explained how the three sons of Cronos defeated their father and chopped him into pieces.

Alex listened stepping closer to Percy when he saw Mrs. Dodd's the substitute teacher walk up to Percy and ask for a word in Private Percy followed her.

As they both passed him Alex felt a surge of danger coming from the teacher he cursed under his breath and cast a look at Percy friend Grover before following them".

Meanwhile Percy followed Mrs. Dodd's into an empty room but found the teacher gone he said "is this about the not paying attention".

Her voice said "you stole something hand it over" Percy looked round finding her standing on top of a balcony he was shocked when she jumped and turned into a flying monster she struck at Percy knocking him to the floor.

Alex followed Percy when he heard the noise he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and clicked it the pen turning into a sword.

He ran into the room as the monster said "give me the lightning bolt or I will bite your heart out".

Alex had heard enough and ran in and struck at the monster knocking it away from Percy he went for another strike when someone called Percy".

Alex reared round as Grover and Chiron in his wheelchair came in the creature flew in and grabbed Percy when Chiron said "release him or I swear I will tear you to pieces".

The creature dropped Percy then flew out of the window Percy got to his feet confused and said "what the hell is going on did she just turn into that thing".

Chiron looked unconcerned but said "they found him we need to get him to camp".

Percy said "wait what camp whats going on" Grover looked at Alex and Chiron before saying "we'll explain everything just follow me Percy went to do so when Chiron said "oh and take this it's a powerful weapon".

Percy took the item and said "this is a pen" before he could say any more Grover led him from the room Alex followed".

Outside Alex followed Grover and Percy who was freaking out he said "what's going on" Grover replied "look Perce I'm supposed to protect you it's my job".

Percy kept walking but scoffed "you're supposed to protect me your on crutches and what about you are you protecting me as well".

Alex said "I'm not a protector but mostly yes" he looked at Grover reluctantly Percy agreed.

Later after Percy and Grover told his mom what happened and Grover knocked out Percy step dad who was being a total arse.

the four of them left the house and got in Percy's moms car and she drove off.

In the car Percy asked about what the hell was going on" his mother sally started to tell him how she met his father and how he was different than any other man.

Alex glared in anger and disgust percy said "who was he".

Sally was about to say his name when a noise sounding like a roar was heard and the car started to shake".

Alex pushed open the door ignoring the stares from Grover and Percy and said "get him out of here I will take care of this".

Grover said "wait who do your orders come from" Alex replied "let's just say my orders came from on high Grover backed down in shock.

He said "okay lets go" he pulled the door closed Percy's mom looked at Alex and nodded in thanks before driving away.

Alex watched the car leave before turning on the blank road as the roaring and the padding of feet".

Alex drew his blade and looked up as the creature stepped into view and said "come on bring it you son of a".

The creature roared and charged at Alex.

To be continued next time Alex faces the monster while Percy's mom Sally tries to get Percy and Grover to camp keep reading to find out if they will succeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sons of the Sea Chapter 2**

Picking up where we left off Alex dived to the left as the monster shot at him and was able to get a slash on the creature's leg it groaned in pain but turned round and lashed out knocking Alex off his feet.

Alex jumps back to his feet pissed now as he's sick of this thing and raises his hand as the water in puddles on the side of the road forms around him and he releases it sending it flying towards the creature which Alex realizes is a Minotaur.

The creature seems shocked by the water but shakes it off and lashes out at Alex knocking him over and runs before he gets up.

Alex gets to his feet and curses loudly when a plan comes to mind and he raises both his hands and the water forms under him and he vanishes into the water

He steps out of the water seeing Sally's car torn up and smashed by the side of the road".

He put his sword back into his pocket and runs towards the car when the car door is kicked in by Grover who crawls out of the car Percy follows holding Grover's crutches and says "you don't even need these".

Grover went to reply when Sally's car was thrown towards them everyone moved and ran for the camp property line.

Alex Percy and Grover passed through the line when Percy realized that his mother wasn't following he turned back and tried to pull his mother through but the minotaur bounded out of the forest and grabbed Sally and squeezed.

Alex and Percy watched as sally turned to golden dust Percy screamed but Grover pulled him back as the Minotaur struck at him.

Alex drew his sword and slashed at the creature but it dodged and knocked him to the floor.

Grover said "Percy the pen Brunner's pen" Percy took it out and clicked it the pen changed into a sword and he struck at the creature he got a few hits in but the Minotaur got the upper hand and knocked him back against the tree and ran at him.

Percy rolled and the Minotaur got its head stuck in the tree it pulled away but one of its horns broke off Percy grabbed it and stabbed the creature which reared away before dropping to the floor dead.

Alex got to his feet and walked over Percy dropped the horn and said "what did I".

Before he could finish he slumped to the floor unconscious Alex caught him and looked at Grover and said "now what".

Later after Alex helped Grover get Percy to the infirmary he was sitting in his cabin and manipulating water from the lake nearby whilst spinning his sword.

He was sat in silence when one of the other campers came in and said "hey Alex for capture the flag you wanna be on my team Alex said "yh sure thing provided you're not using me because of who my father is Luke".

The boy replied "of course not I like to think we're friends" Alex got to his feet and tapped Luke on the shoulder and said "yh we are I need to wait here to greet my brother when he recovers so I'll see you later".

Luke nodded and left the room Alex walked over to the back exit that overlooked the creek he held a hand up and the water rose up Alex dropped it when he heard something behind him.

He spun round but stopped when he realized it was Chiron who was with Percy who was still freaking out.

Alex said "so how you finding it" Percy replied "it's a lot to process I mean I'm a demigod".

Alex nodded and stepped aside as Percy stepped further into the room Alex watched as he picked up a replica of Poseidon trident and faced the sea he said "my father's Poseidon".

He turned round to face Alex and continued "you're my brother" Alex said "in a manner of speaking yes".

Percy just nodded and faced Chiron and said "okay what am I doing here" Chiron replied "you're here because it is the only safe place people think you are the lightning thief".

Alex said "which just to be within reason is ridiculous because I think someone would know if one of us had a weapon with more destructive power than a nuke".

Percy said "so what is the plan" Alex said "we need to travel to Olympus and convince Zeus of our innocence".

Percy put the trident back where it was and said "then what are we waiting for lets go now".

Alex said "you're not ready you need to train the fury and the Minotaur are only the beginning but outside this safe haven there are thousands of monsters".

Percy sighed but said "okay now what" Chiron said "you need training "Alex said "I'll leave this to you Chiron I'm gonna go and get ready".

Chiron nodded and Alex left to find Luke for capture the Flag Later he was standing with his team in front of the big house as Chiron came out and said "warriors Heroes line up".

We all got in position as Percy stepped forward at Chiron's request he said "this is Percy Jackson" everyone gasped and a few campers looked at Alex but looked back as Chiron said "I figured we would show Percy the ropes by having a friendly game of capture the flag but Percy needs a team will anyone take him".

Luke stepped forward and said "well take him" the leader of the red team said "okay then we get Alex I don't really think it is fail to have two sons of Poseidon on the same team".

Alex said "that's fine with me" Alex pulled off his blue team banner and walked over to the girl who tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a red banner".

Later Alex followed Annabeth and the others when they were attacked Alex drew his sword and started to fight them off telling Annabeth to go for the flag Alex spun round and came face to face with Percy who had his sword ready.

Alex said "sorry about this but" he struck and knocked Percy to the floor when Luke stepped in front of Percy and said "go get the flag Percy nodded and got to his feet and made his way through the forest".

Alex and Luke started to fight.

Luke struck at Alex but he sidestepped and struck slashing across Luke's back with his sword.

He started walking away from Luke when he felt something slash across his back and he passed out when he woke up he was in Poseidon cabin and he learned from Luke that his team had won the game thanks to Percy who was proven to be a son of Poseidon.

Alex got out of the bed and said "congratulations" Luke nodded and walked out a smirk on his face that was so quick that Alex didn't notice.

Alex walked over to the lake and took off his shirt and trousers and dived into the lake.

Later there was a campfire celebration Alex was watching the events from afar not really feeling in the festive mood he saw his brother being clapped on the back by various campers.

He watched Annabeth walk over and talk to him when there was an explosion of flame in the distance he quickly summoned a pool of water to appear next to Percy and Annabeth nearly scaring the life out of them".

Percy said "how did you do that" Alex replied "I'll explain later but" he was cut off as the flame died down revealing a demonic form it said "Percy Jackson show yourself come on I have very little patience".

"If you bring me the bolt I will exchange it for your mother" Alex tried to stop him but Percy ran forward ignoring Chiron's words he faced the demon revealed to be Hades and said "my mother's gone".

Hades replied "no she's not I sent the Minotaur to take her she's with me in the underworld if you ever want to see her again you will bring me the bolt".

The being exploded startling the campers Percy spun round and said "Chiron I have to go get her".

Chiron trotted forward "Percy you don't have the bolt" Percy sighed and said "well if I go to him when he realizes I'm not the thief he will release her".

Alex said "your wrong mate you cannot negotiate with Hades when he realizes that you don't have the bolt he will kill you and your mother".

Percy stared but took a deep breath and calmed down and said "okay then what do we do" Chiron replied "we do what we planned we go to Olympus convince Zeus of your innocence once we have done that we will do everything in our power to bring back your mother".

He put a hand on Percy's shoulder Percy nodded but Alex exchanged a look with Annabeth and Grover who were also present and knew there was more to the plan.

Meanwhile Luke was in his room at the camp which he had customized with modern day equipment he heard something and got to his feet when a being bathed in darkness appeared.

Luke bowed to the creature who said "do you have it" Luke nodded and picked up a shield and moved the false back and revealed the lightning bolt hidden within the shield"

The creature said "do you know what to do with it" Luke said "I have to get it to Hades right and I think I know who I can use as a useful pawn".

The creature nodded and said "do not fail me or I will find someone else to do what you cannot".

Luke said "I will not fail you master chaos" chaos replied "good I await news of your success" the creature vanished in a flash of shadow Luke put the shield back together and waited for his chance".

To be continued next time Alex accompanies Percy and his friends to help save his mother but will something happen keep reading to find out

Plz Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sons of the Sea chapter 3**

Picking up where we left off Alex is in his cabin packing for the quest because even though he knew that Hades would never release Percy's mother he would not let his brother die despite how stupid Percy was for doing so.

He was distracted from his packing when he sees Percy walking past with a bag on his back.

Alex finishes packing and throws his bag over his back and followed his brother he caught up with Percy as he was about to leave the camp.

He said "I know where you're going and you're not going alone" Percy turned round and said "stay out of this I need to do this".

Another voice said "you can't do this" Grover appeared next to Alex" Percy said "would you two just go to sleep or something".

Another voice said "one battle and you're ready to face Hades" Grover said "triple team" Percy said "I'm going to do this and you cannot stop me" Grover said "okay then camp rules as your protector if I can't stop you I am to accompany you".

Percy looked at Annabeth and said "what about you who tried to kill me today even you brother".

Alex said "that was just training it is all we do we train and train until recently I never been in the outside world".

Annabeth said "I'm the same and I want to help so we're coming with you" Percy said "okay then" Annabeth said "okay then just one problem does anyone know how to get to Hades".

Percy looked at Alex but he said "sorry bro I've never been there well not without using the conventional method".

Annabeth said "I think we should avoid that one but I know someone who can help" we followed Annabeth and she led us to Luke's tent where Luke was playing video games he looked up at the intrusion and said "Percy Alex Annabeth Grover "what could you four possibly be up to".

Percy said "we're going to the underworld to free my mother" Luke looked at Annabeth and said "so what do you need from me".

Alex said "your father is the god of travellers he must have had a way of getting in and out of the underworld".

Luke got up and said "okay there are many people who have been able to get in and out of the underworld getting in easy getting out again that's harder".

But a while ago I broke into my dad's house and got my hands on some stuff this was one of them".

He put a map on the table and said "this will lead to Persephone pearls" Percy said "Persephone as in wife of Hades" Alex said "Hades tricked her and trapped her in the underworld".

"But she hates it there its hot he a weirdo so she has secret visitors she leaves pearls hidden from them all over the world you find a pearl you crush it and it gets you out of the underworld".

Luke said "he's right oh and there's one more thing he pulled out a shoe box and opened it revealing a pair of flying shoes Percy held one before putting it back in the box".

Luke said "oh and considering the danger I think you could do with some extra protection so" he handed Percy a shield who took it when he slid his arm in and the shield bulked up",

Percy said "thanks Luke" who replied "no problem oh just one more thing if you happen to see my dad on the high way to hell kick his ass for me".

Percy left his friends followed him Alex watched Luke with suspicion before following.

Later Alex and the others were on a bus they stopped and got off Alex saw a sign post for Atlanta New Jersey".

The four of us headed towards a building in the distance the sign read Aunty M's garden emporium.

Alex had his pen in hand but didn't click it as they entered finding the place empty Grover stepped over to the counter and opened the register only to rear back as several rats scurried out".

Alex said "health department should give this place an F he muttered under his breath and burn it down while they are at it.

Percy said "okay we should split up when you find the pearl shout" he walked off in one direction while the other two went in two others.

Alex walked in a forth direction finding a fountain with several gold drachma he picked them up and added them to his bag before continuing forward when he came across a stone statue.

He reached out and touched it and it felt like it was real stepped back and said "that is not good" he ran back toward the where the counter was and found Grover who was in a panic Alex said "you figured it out too".

Grover nodded "we're in Medusa lair" Alex said "okay you find Percy I'll get Annabeth Grover nodded and ran off".

Alex left in the other direction he heard Annabeth and took cover behind a statue and looked round pulled out his phone and pointed it round the so he could look at her reflection.

He listened to her talking to Annabeth about how her mother Athena was the one responsible for the curse placed on her.

Alex switched the phone to his other hand and manipulated a pool of water on the floor nearby and formed a makeshift trident and threw it round the corner Medusa heard the sound and spun round but was too late as the trident slammed into her neck knocking her head off.

Alex approached slowly and said "you okay" Annabeth opened her eyes and said "how the hell did you do that",

Alex said "I'm very good but wouldn't meet her eyes" Annabeth was about to reply when Grover and Percy appeared thinking Annabeth was in danger they stopped upon seeing Annabeth fine Grover saw Medusa severed Head and said "what happened".

Annabeth said "ask him" Percy and Grover looked at Alex who said "nothing too extraordinary is someone gonna take that and indicated the pearl".

Percy nodded and stepped forward and picked up the pearl that was on Medusa wrist while Grover wrapped the head and wrapped it in his hood Percy added the Pearl to his pocket and said "why are we keeping the head".

Annabeth said "if you open up the eyes they still work" Alex said "okay we're done here so where too next".

Percy pulled out Luke's map and touched it as the second location appeared Nashville Grover said "Nashville the home of the worse music".

They made their way out of the garden emporium where we an abandoned truck was Grover went to it and found there were keys in the ignition Annabeth said "least we have some transport now".

Alex got in the back as the other three crammed into the seat and drove off Later Annabeth was asleep and Alex lay awake in the back of the truck Percy looked round and said "don't you sleep".

Alex looked round and said "only on occasion" Percy said "earlier how did you do that teleporting thing".

Alex replied "as a son of Poseidon it is one of our abilities but right now I'm too tired to talk about it so I'll be asleep" as he spoke he lied down and closed his eyes.

He opened them a moment later but he was no longer lying in the truck he was standing on a battle field.

Alex looked around recognising parts of the camp but they were in flames".

A voice said "how do you like my work Alex spun round coming face to face with chaos.

Alex said "you what do you want" chaos laughed "well I want you and the gods dead then I will bring this world back to the darkness it once knew".

Alex scoffed "you won't win I will stop you just like I did before" he drew his sword and tried to slash at chaos but he vanished and appeared behind Alex who tried to turn but chaos impaled him.

Alex woke up in the back of the truck and was just in time as he saw that Grover who was driving and had fallen asleep at the wheel Alex reached forward and jabbed Grover he gasped awake just in time to turn and stop us hitting an oncoming truck.

Alex took a deep breath and said "you want me to drive for a while" Grover replied "I think we should stop I need the rest and there's a motel up ahead".

Alex said "good idea" he slumped back.

Meanwhile Luke who had been watching the progress through a bug he planted on Percy said "getting closer".

He turned round as chaos appeared and said "how goes the quest are" Luke turned and said "they have one of the pearls soon Hades will have the bolt and war will begin but its Percy's brother he has the aptitude to be quite dangerous".

Chaos said "leave the boy to me I have plans for him" he laughed.

To be continued next time the quest continues as Alex and his friends go in search the second pearl will they succeed and Alex's dream will it come true keep reading to find out.

Plz review oh I may do a rewrite of this story it was a little rushed and I made my character too good but I will continue to upload this one please let me know how I'm doing


	4. Chapter 4

**The son's of the sea chapter 4**

Picking up where we left off Grover pulls the pickup truck into a motel parking lot as he switches of the engine Percy and Annabeth who were asleep woke up.

Percy said "why are we stopping" Alex said "because we need rest we're only half an hour a way to Nashville".

Percy yawned and got out of the car Alex grabbed his bag and followed the others inside.

Later Alex was submerged in the pool outside thinking of his dream he said "impossible he can't be behind this" Alex pushed the thought aside when he looked up and saw Percy and Annabeth talking".

He swam to the surface and climbed out of the pool Percy said "how long were you down there".

Alex said "long enough what you two been up to" he grabbed a towel and started drying himself off as spoke.

Percy said "we were talking about the reason no gods see their kids" Alex said "yh that can be a pain Zeus passed the law no one truly knows why".

Percy said "but sometimes I hear him sometimes in my mind" Alex said "it's the same for all demigods I hear him too".

Alex pulled on his shirt when Grover who was in the room came out and said "Percy I think there's something you want to see".

Alex got dressed and went into the room to see a TV news report of Percy step dad calling Percy a drug addict and how the police were now looking for him.

Percy switched off the TV and said "what a dick" Alex said "bro at least you now know the reason why you were forced to live with that jerk plus he probably upset cause Grover knocked him out with his crutches".

Grover nodded Annabeth said "still we should get going best not to stay in one place for too long".

Alex put his bag on his shoulder while the others got their stuff together Grover grabbed medusa head when a maid came by and saw us she screamed Alex quickly pulled the curtain shut and said "we need to go now".

Later the four of us were back in the truck and drove away from the motel we arrived in Nashville.

Grover pulled the truck to a stop and the four of us jumped out and headed into the museum that was a replica of the Parthenon we went inside looking around.

We saw a statue and Percy looked at the name as it re wrote itself to say Athena Percy said "it's your mom".

Annabeth replied "I wonder if she really looks like that" Alex said "we'll find out look there's the pearl Percy looked up and saw the pearl resting in the crown.

Alex said "well we can't get it down while there are people around so whats the plan" Percy said "we come back after closing the four of us walked away.

We waited in the bathroom till the announcement for closing was announced then stepped out.

As we entered the room Percy explained the plan to use Luke's flying shoes to get up to the statue and detach the pearl.

Alex said "good plan but pulled back when he saw several janitors cleaning up.

Grover said "now what" Annabeth said "leave them to me she pulled out a mini crossbow and moved around and to Grover and Percy s express shot each of the janitors causing them to fall to the floor.

Alex walked forward and said "don't worry there not dead but if you're going to get the pearl I'd go now".

Percy nodded later they were standing in front of the statue Alex watched as Percy put on the flying shoes while Annabeth spoke to Luke through instant messaging.

Luke said "you need to tell Percy he has to a running jump like a plane on a runway to use the shoes".

Percy flew up to the statue Alex watched when he heard something he looked at Annabeth and said "I'll go make sure there aren't any other surprises".

Annabeth nodded but was keeping an eye on Percy and not really paying attention.

Alex walked out of the room and down the hall he had his pen ready when he heard something he ran into the room where the noise came from and found something.

He clicked his pen his sword elongated the being turned and said "hello Alex been a long time".

Alex held his sword and said "hello Azazel it really has been a long time what's chaos got you doing".

Azazel laughed "oh nothing important just the assassination of a thorn in his side".

As he spoke he struck at Alex with his claws Alex blocked and said "well then let's fight".

Meanwhile in the room with the statue Percy was able to get the pearl from the statue and landed but before they had the chance to celebrate they turned finding the five janitors behind them.

One of them said "we have been expecting you Percy Jackson just hand over the lightning bolt and we will let you walk out of here".

Percy said "look I don't have the lightning bolt" the man blew fire into his hand Annabeth said "oh no" as the five men became a five headed hydra Annabeth said "watch out the middle one spews fire".

The three of them rolled as the hydra blew fire at the spot where they were standing moments ago Percy drew his sword and activated his shield and prepared to fight.

Back down the hall Alex and Azazel were exchanging blows Alex got the upper hand and knocked Azazel back he went for a final strike when he heard the roar.

Alex turned back and cursed Azazel laughed and said "you really should never turn your back on the enemy" as he spoke he came behind Alex and sliced him Alex fell to the floor Azazel laughed and vanished in a flash of smoke.

Alex cursed but got to his feet and retrieved his sword which had turned back to pen form and pocketed it and got to his feet he saw a water tap nearby and splashed some water on his hand and pressed it to the slash mark on his back.

He cried out but felt the pain lessen he pulled a bandage out of his bag and put it over the wound before he headed out to go and help Percy he ran down the hall and peaked round the corner and saw how the hydra had Percy and Annabeth and Grover surrounded.

Alex stepped into the room and banged his sword on the ground the hydra turned round and breathed fire but Alex focused on a tap and used the water as a shield Grover saw his chance and grabbed Medusa head and lifted the visor and pointed it at the hydra.

It reared back turning to stone Grover pushed the visor back down Alex said "good job got the pearl".

Percy nodded and held up the pearl Alex said "let's get out of here before we have another visitor.

Percy nodded and the four of them set off later we were sitting in a café eating Alex heard a breaking news segment which was saying how there were natural disasters storms fires rapid waves were battering the coastlines".

Alex said "Zeus and Poseidon are preparing for battle we need to hurry where to next Percy pulled up the map which showed a trail and the next location was revealed Las Vegas the Lotus Hotel and casino.

Grover said "okay we've got a good one I can get us there in 2 hours maybe 3 Later they were on the road Alex was driving to give the others time to rest and plus he didn't need any more dreams of chaos destroying the world.

As he drove he took note of the storm clouds rising over head he put his hand on the peddle urging the truck to go faster

As he rode into Las Vegas Percy and the others woke up and looked around in wonder Alex felt indifferent.

He saw the sign for the hotel and pulled into the parking lot and jumped out the car Percy and the others started for the hotel.

When Percy noticed Alex wasn't following him he turned back and said "aren't you coming" Alex replied "no go ahead I've got something to check".

Percy nodded and walked into the hotel Grover and Annabeth following him.

Alex watched to make sure they were out of sight before he headed for a nearby dark alley once out of view he pulled off his shirt and took the bandage off revealing the cut he received from Azazel still there.

Alex was confused and pulled out a water bottle filled with ambrosia and took a drink while the drink made him feel better the cut on his back still didn't heal".

Alex groaned but put the ambrosia away a voice said "how do you like my work" Alex spun round pulling out his sword and saw Azazel standing there with a grin on his face.

Alex said "what did you do to me" Azazel laughed and said "why would I tell you that all you need to know is that none of your tricks will heal that wound".

Alex scoffed and said "I thought he wanted you to kill me imagine how disappointed he will be when he finds out that all you were able to do was wound me".

Azazel laughed and ran at Alex and slashed at him Alex blocked his strike and they started to fight.

Meanwhile chaos was on the roof of a building watching the events with Luke who said "so this was your plan" chaos said "my plan was to get Alex out of the way now I want you to go back to New York in case the plan to get the bolt to Hades fails I want you there to take back the bolt and kill Percy Jackson".

Luke looked to argue but said "fine" and vanished in shadow Chaos looked below and watched the fight between Azazel and Alex waiting for his moment to strike.

To be continued Next time will Alex survive his second run in with Azazel and will Percy succeed in getting the third pearl keep reading to find out

Plz Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Sons of the sea Chapter 5**

Picking up where we left off in the alleyway Alex and azazel are exchanging blows Alex blocks a few of his strikes but he feels something and slumps to the floor Azazel gets a lucky shot and knocks him to the floor.

He holds his claws and prepares to strike before saying "maybe my master was mistaken when he said "you were a thorn in his side".

He went to slash Alex's throat but Alex pushed both his hands onto the ground and felt the Earth start to shake Azazel felt the shaking and tried to strike but Alex grabbed his sword and stabbed Azazel.

He fell to the floor Alex got to his feet and walked over to Azazel and prepared to strike Azazel laughed.

Alex slashed Azazel across his chest and said "really you are completely at my mercy and you have the nerve to laugh".

Azazel just stared when Alex felt a presence and spun round finding chaos standing behind him Chaos said "hello again fool".

Alex said "so you really are here so what was the dream message about just to wind me up you must know that I will stop you whatever the cost just like I stopped you when I was 12".

Chaos laughed and said "I don't think so I will not fall to you again" he drew his sword and went to stab Alex but he rolled and chaos missed Alex took the chance to stab chaos in the back.

Alex put his sword away and grabbed his bag and bolted out of the alleyway chaos felt his wound heal and said "this is not over we will see each other again" as he spoke he and Azazel vanished in shadow.

Alex came out of the alleyway and looked for the others when a car drove through the glass wall of the casino it stopped and Grover said "get in" Alex jumped in and they sped off.

Once on the road Alex said "what happened to you" Annabeth said "we were in the lair of the lotus eaters".

Alex said "I know its June 20th tomorrow it the solstice and war will begin did you get the pearl".

Percy said "we found two pearls in there Alex said "well that can't be coincidence" Annabeth nodded and said "where the hell were you".

Alex replied "it's not important where's the underworld" Percy pulled out the map which glowed and revealed the location of the underworld" Percy said "it's in LA" Grover said "okay lucky we got a better car".

Alex kept quiet as they drove not noticing that Percy was watching him with suspicion.

After about an hour of driving they arrived at the Hollywood sign the four of them headed towards the sign when Alex stopped and said "pray to all the lost souls" for a moment nothing happened.

When a rock formation at the side of the sign shifted and fell away revealing a doorway Alex stepped through followed by the others as they stepped in the wall behind them closed off.

Alex said "guess we're not going back he stepped forward till they found a man wrapped in black overalls Alex said "we need to get into Hades".

The man looked up and said "this is no place for the living die and come back Grover went to step forward but Alex stopped him and pulled out the gold drachma he found at the emporium and handed a few coins to Charon who took them and said "this way".

Alex stepped forward and climbed into the boat the others followed and got into the boat as Charon stared sailing it.

As they descended into the heart of the underworld Percy looked around and looked down seeing souls screaming in torment Charon said "this is what the underworld is a place of darkness and death a place where the failed dreams of the living end up".

Percy noticed Alex and said "have you been here before" Alex replied "once or twice I'm sorry I lied but there is a lot you don't know about me". Charon pulled the boat to a stop outside Hades Palace and Alex climbed off followed by the others before he pulled away.

Alex entered the palace when several Hell hounds ran up and started barking Alex held his blade when a woman came round the corner and said a few words in Greek and the hellhounds ran off.

Grover said "what the hell were they" the woman Persephone said "hellhounds they smell the presence of an animal Grover said "great they smell goat"

Persephone walked around looking us over and said "a satyr I've never had one of them visit before come I'll take you too".

She was cut off as Hades voice said "Persephone what in the devils name is taking so long don't ignore me".

Persephone shouted "or what I'm already in hell what more can you possibly do with me".

She led us into Hades throne room and said "we have visitors" Hades spun round and said "my nephews to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit".

Grover said "wait your Hades I thought you would look more" Hades replied "oh would you prefer that I looked like he turned into demon form and roared but then changed back.

He regarded Alex and Percy and said "you both have your fathers looks I see your faces looking at this which I am forced to live in I owe this state to your father".

"Which is why I need to escape and the only way I can do that is to defeat my brothers and take control of Olympus and to do that I need the bolt"?

Alex started to speak but Percy said "we don't have the lightning bolt I came here to bargain for my mother".

Hades expression which was calm then he said "you would make a bargain with me hand over the lightning bolt or you will never see your mother again as he spoke he knocked an urn if the table releasing golden smoke which formed into Sally.

Percy ran and embraced his mother dropping the shield which hit the floor with a clang Hades walked over and found the bolt he picked it up.

He said "you had it all along" Percy let go of his mother and said "I didn't steal it it's not even my shield".

Alex said "I know bro Luke hid the bolt in the shield he's the lightning thief and this was part of his plan all along".

Hades didn't care and said "summon the hounds and feed them to the souls" Persephone spoke in Greek and hellhounds came into the room and pushed us back as the wall behind us opened up and several souls reached out trying to grab us.

Alex drew his sword and said "uncle you have the bolt just let us go" Hades ignored Alex and said "I'm going to be king of the gods.

Persephone smiled and kissed Hades and grabbed the bolt away from him Hades said "come on give it back" Persephone pointed the bolt at Hades.

A blast of electrical energy hit Hades who flew backwards and was rendered unconscious.

Persephone quickly said words in Greek to dismiss the hounds and close up the walls and said "he won't remember a thing.

Percy said "why did you do that" Persephone replied "because he is a cruel and abusive man the only thing I look forward to is my allotted time away from this hell hole a war of the gods will put an end to that and I will be stuck here forever with him.

She continued "here take the bolt and your mother Alex took the bolt from her Percy pulled out the pearls Persephone said "only four there are five of you one of you will be staying here".

Percy went to speak but Alex said "I'm staying you need to get the bolt to Zeus and clear your name".

Percy said "I'm not leaving you here Grover said "he's right I'm staying I'm the protector everyone looked to argue but Grover insisted.

Percy agreed and gave Alex Annabeth and his mother a pearl Alex said "just think where we need to go and step on the pearl".

Percy replied "we need to go to Olympus" as he spoke he put his pearl on the floor the others did the same and we stepped on them and vanished in a swirl of water.

Persephone said "come we can have dinner" Grover bleeped and followed her.

The pearls teleport them to the empire state building Alex steps forward Percy took a deep breath and said "this isn't Olympus this is the empire state building".

Alex said "it's over here he walked to the elevator when he was propelled backwards Alex spat up blood as Luke and Azazel appeared.

Luke said "sorry Percy I can't let you return the bolt to Olympus" Alex said "was this your plan all along Luke or did he come up with it".

Luke laughed nice to see you again Alex still wounded my friend here has told me what happened your wounded".

Percy said "what" Alex replied "not important get the bolt to Zeus I'll deal with these two".

Azazel laughed and said "is that so you never have before" Luke added "I'm the lightning thief and once I kill you my master will use it against Olympus and it will crumble leaving us in charge where we can make the world the way we want it".

Percy said "who the hell are you talking about Luke there's no one here".

Luke replied "you haven't told them" Alex cursed and said "chaos Annabeth was alarmed and said "it can't be he's back I thought we stopped him years ago".

Alex replied "I know I'm the one who trapped him he's not at full power but if he gets the bolt it will be a whole different story".

Percy looked confused Alex said "we'll explain later bro but you need to go to Olympus now" Percy nodded but before he could Azazel raised his hand and pulled the bolt away from him and passed it to Luke.

He laughed and said "thank you we will be taking our" Percy ran forward and tackled Luke pushing him over the side Annabeth went to go after him but azazel said "the two of you aren't going anywhere".

Alex dropped his bag and pulled out his second blade and said "you ready for this".

Annabeth said "just like old times" they charged at azazel who stood ready".

To be continued next time will Alex and Annabeth defeat Azazel and will they get the bolt to Zeus in time to atop the war keep reading to find out.

Plz review

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sons of the sea chapter 6**

Picking up where we left off Percy and Luke are fighting while falling Luke throws Percy off him and he falls but Percy was able to get the flying shoes on that he got out of his bag and put them on.

He fly's up to Luke and says "I can't let you keep that it belongs to Zeus" Luke laughed and pointed it at Percy and fired a blast Percy blocked the blast and drew his sword and flew at Luke.

They exchanged blows Luke using the lightning bolt as a sword Percy is able to get the bolt away from him and fly's away but Luke draws his sword and slashes the wings off Percy's shoes causing him to drop the lightning bolt and fall.

He lands on a building Luke fly's down and picks up the lightning bolt he says while holding the bolt ready to strike "maybe they were wrong maybe you're no son of Poseidon if it was Alex he would have defeated me by now".

Percy held his sword when he saw a water tower and raised his hand and focused as the tower broke apart he quickly did the same to the others the water forming into two fists Luke aimed the bolt but before he could fire Percy through the water at him.

The water slammed into Luke and knocked him to the floor Percy stepped forward using the water to form a trident and said "I think I am the son of Poseidon".

Luke tried to charged but Percy threw the trident which slammed into Luke and propelled him backwards into the river beyond.

Percy took a deep breath when he remembered Alex and Annabeth and picked up the lightning bolt and put on the flying shoes that Luke was wearing to go and help them.

On the empire state building Alex and Annabeth were exchanging blows with Azazel Annabeth using her daggers Azazel blocked the attack and slashed at Annabeth who reared back Alex took the chance and impaled Azazel with both his swords.

Alex backed away and helped up Annabeth who said "this isn't going as I hoped last time he wasn't this strong Azazel laughed as his wound closed up and said "my dear Annabeth chase many things are different than the last time we met".

"This is but a sample of the power that I wield which one of you would like to feel this how bout I choose:"

As he spoke he shot a ball of dark energy towards sally Alex moved on instinct positioning himself in front of her Alex summoned a shield of water as the attack hit.

Azazel laughed and said "don't be foolish your father's power cannot help you now".

As he spoke the energy parted the water and nearly hit him when a blast hit Azazel who slumped to the floor Alex pushed out the water to drown the energy.

He looked where the blast came from and saw Percy standing there with the master bolt Alex said "good shot let me guess Luke took an unexpected swim".

Percy nodded when sally said "come the entrance to Olympus is here she walked over when Percy said "what about him".

Alex said "we're don't have time plus I imagine chaos will pull him away any" he stopped when Azazel vanished in shadow.

Alex and the others went over to sally that pulled a few switches and the wall slid open revealing a door with the symbol for Olympus on it we stepped in and Alex pressed a button.

.The door closed and there was a flash of bright light before the door opened again revealing a pathway Alex stepped out followed by Percy and Annabeth.

Sally was stuck and said "Percy go" the three of us ran up the pathway when Alex stopped and said "one thing about chaos till we're sure can we not let the gods know".

Annabeth said "that is probably wise if the last time he rose is anything to go by".

Alex noticed Percy's confused expression and said "we'll explain later come" he ran off.

Meanwhile in the throne room the gods were arguing trying to get their various points across Zeus said "enough silence he looked at a time device as it ran down its last day.

He said "times up" Poseidon said "brother this was pre destined you wanted this" Zeus replied "you have only yourself to blame" he got up to announce the war when.

Percy and Alex ran in and said "wait I'm Percy Jackson and I think you've been looking for this he held up the lightning bolt.

Zeus approached Percy and said "give me the bolt lightning thief" Percy took a run and threw the lightning bolt Zeus caught and lightning was heard in the sky's outside.

Zeus said "you were wise to betray your father both of you" Alex said "we didn't steal it" Percy added "I have no connection to Poseidon".

Zeus said "if the two of you weren't responsible who was" Alex looked at Percy and Annabeth before saying "it was Luke son of Hermes he was angry with you all of you he wanted you to destroy each other".

Zeus walked back to his throne and sat down thinking for a moment before saying "you have done well let there be peace".

Alex backed away feeling his wound start to hurt again he pushed the pain aside but saw Poseidon looking at him strangely so he stepped back next to his brother.

Annabeth looked at her mother and they exchanged a greeting Alex looked at his father and nodded his respect Percy looked at Poseidon but said "Zeus I didn't succeed in this alone my friend Grover a satyr the only way we could get out of the underworld was because he sacrificed himself to stay behind".

Zeus said "you want me to save him very well" he got up to leave but Poseidon said "brother I must speak with them".

Zeus looked at Alex and Percy but said "okay just this once" he left the room Annabeth said "I'll wait fir you outside".

Poseidon approached and said "thank you for your help" Percy replied "I didn't do it for you I did it to save mom" he walked away Poseidon said "you don't hate me do you".

Alex said "no dad but he'll come round" Alex left following Percy Poseidon shrunk down to chase after Percy he stopped him and said "wait there's something you need to know"

Alex tapped Percy on the shoulder and left to join Annabeth Percy slightly angry said "why did you leave".

Poseidon replied "I had too when I was with you and your mother I became less concerned with my duty s I was becoming human".

Percy anger faded a bit and he said "is that really a bad thing" Poseidon continued "for a god Zeus thought so it's why he passed the law preventing us from ever seeing our children".

"But I was always watching you both of you when you were scared just because you couldn't see me doesn't mean I was never there".

Percy said "how old was I when you left" Poseidon said "you were seven Months old".

Percy felt his anger drop and he said "wait if Zeus stopped you from seeing us but you told Alex about me".

Poseidon said "Zeus can never know that but now I have a question for you why does Alex have a wound on his back".

Percy said "I don't know he was with us the whole time he shook his father's hand and walked out next to Alex and said "he knows".

Alex said "we'll discuss it later let's get back to camp" later Alex after being part of the hero's welcome with Percy for being the savior of Olympus.

He was sat in his cabin as he was in no mood to celebrate as he was worried about the wound that would cause him great pain at a moment's notice.

Alex pulled off his shirt which was torn from where Azazel claws ripped the fabric he tossed the shirt aside and touched the cuts and winced as the wound glowed darkly.

Alex fell to the floor and started choking Percy came into the cabin with Annabeth and was shocked he said "get Chiron Alex suddenly got his breath back and said "no I'm fine".

Percy scoffed and said "no you're not you were choking a moment ago and we can see the wound on your back it hasn't healed you were wounded by Azazel.

Alex looked up to face his brother and said "I will be okay besides if I couldn't heal it what makes you think that anyone else could".

Percy said "you won't know until you let us try telling Chiron about it maybe he could help".

A voice said "yes maybe you should tell Chiron" Alex looked round from where he was on the floor and saw Chiron standing in the doorway to the cabin.

Alex said "it's not as bad as everyone thinks we both know I've survived his wounds before we both know this so let's not get worked up".

Annabeth said "the reason we are worried this is not a wound from chaos this wound is from Azazel".

Alex said "fine and moved so Chiron could see his wound Chiron put his hand on the wound as soon as he did Alex gritted his teeth.

Chiron said "it's not poisoned seems it just causes you immense pain" Alex said "I know but why doesn't it heal I've tried".

Chiron said "maybe your father can help" Alex said "I know small problem he doesn't know about chaos and until we know for sure he is back I don t want to inform them".

Chiron nodded and left the cabin Percy said "okay when are you going to explain to me who chaos is and how you fought him before".

Alex said "you will get it okay but can it wait this wound causes me a lot of pain so I would like to drown it" as he spoke he walked towards the lake and dived into the lake.

Annabeth said "let's leave him for now I owe you a beating" Percy turned and said "is that so" he followed Annabeth to the training ground.

Meanwhile Chaos pulled Luke's unconscious body from the East river and healed his wound causing him to gasp awake he said "master what".

Chaos said "what happened was you failed me the gods are not at war and I can't feed on the energy from their conflict to restore my full power you".

Luke said "master I'm not the only one who failed what about your servant Azazel" Chaos said "Azazel not the one on trail here you are find another way to restore my true power or I will destroy you and find another demigod to do what you cannot".

Luke bowed and said "I won't fail master and vanished" chaos looked at where he was and said "fool once I am back at my full power I will have no need for mortals".

Azazel recovered and woke but couldn't stand chaos said: you survived" Azazel replied yes but I'm still weakened from the master bolt I won't be able to help you for a little while".

Chaos said "that's fine you did well get your strength back" Azazel nodded and vanished.

Chaos held up his hand and said "while you rest I will summon another demon to attack Alex abadon come forth".

The ground glowed and shook slightly as black smoke poured out and formed into another demon this one darker with a black blade strapped to his side.

The creature bowed to chaos who said "welcome back I have a task for you".

To be continued next time chaos puts a new plan into action will Alex be able to stop him keep reading to find out

Plz review


	7. Chapter 7

**Sons of the sea chapter 7**

A week has passed since Alex Percy and Annabeth returned the bolt to Zeus and stopped a war amongst the gods but also succeed in stopping chaos an ancient demon and enemy from getting his full powers back this is where we begin.

At camp Alex sat in his cabin asleep he woke when he heard movement and sat up and looked around when he saw his father standing over him.

Alex said "why are you here" Poseidon replied "I'm here because I want to help well at least heal you I know you were wounded when you were in the lake earlier you were in my domain that was from chaos wasn't it".

Alex said "it wasn't from him directly but yes I didn't want to tell you judging by how Zeus reacted last time".

Poseidon said "well my brother can be a little harsh" Alex replied "I know that but he didn't believe chaos existed till he almost destroyed Olympus".

"But Zeus doesn't need to know chaos isn't at full power since his plan to feed off"

Poseidon said "he was behind the theft of my brother's bolt he would feed of the chaos and destruction our war would have created".

Alex nodded then said "you know but you should go something tells me you're not even aloud to see your children even in your dreams".

Poseidon nodded but raised a hand and touched it to the Alex's shoulder causing him to gasp awake he shot up and winced as he felt the cut on his back heal completely.

He took a deep breath and returned to sleep.

The next day Alex woke again he got to his feet and immediately felt his wound and it was completely gone.

Alex looked at his shirt with the tear where Azazel cut the fabric and tossed it aside and grabbed a clean shirt and trousers and changed.

He picked up his demigod armour and put it on before he stepped out of his cabin finding Percy practicing outside.

Percy looked round and said "feeling better glad to hear it" Alex said "yh guess divine power can cure wounds from an ancient warrior.

Percy swung his sword and said "about that when am I going to get my explanation".

Alex walked past Percy and said "don t worry bro you'll get it after I kick your ass in the gauntlet later".

Percy said "I don't think so I have more power now" Alex scoffed and said "we will see brother".

Later Alex was climbing to the top of the gauntlet knocking down the other campers Alex made it to the top where the flag was and went to grab it when a blade was pressed to his back.

He turned coming face to face with a new camper Clarisse she said "I'm sorry I can't let you take that".

Alex said "I don't think so he spun round knocking Clarisse back but she remained on the small platform and struck at Alex.

Alex blocked and they were exchanging blows neither side relenting they continued to fight.

Meanwhile in New York chaos and abadon were causing small acts of destruction in the city but chaos didn't feel the pleasure as much as he did.

He said "this feels different" abadon who had just sliced up mortal said "master" chaos replied "this type of destruction used to be fun but I am no closer to getting my full power back".

Abadon was about to reply when Luke reappeared and said "master" chaos said "what are you doing here".

Luke replied "master as you've ordered I have a plan for you if we poison the tree around camp half blood we can destroy the barrier put all of the campers under attack by monsters".

Chaos said "I see your point but what do you need from me" Luke said "I need a pit scorpion from tartarus with its venom I can poison the tree to the point where only one item can cure the golden fleece I believe it can restore your full power".

Chaos said "for once I'm actually impressed with you make it" chaos stopped when he felt something and formed an image out of darkness and saw the fight Luke and abadon walked next to chaos and they saw the fight chaos laughed and said "time to have some fun" he raised his hand and shot a ball of dark energy into the image.

Back at camp Alex got the upper hand in his sword fight and knocked Clarisse back he was about to strike to knock her down when Alex felt a burning pain in his back".

Clarisse took advantage and knocked him off the platform Percy saw and abandoned his attempt to win so he could help his brother.

He jumped down Annabeth and Grover saw Alex fall and helped Percy support Alex and take him back to the Poseidon cabin ignoring Clarisse gloating about winning.

They got him into the Poseidon cabin where Alex pulled away falling to the floor he tore of his shirt revealing a glowing cut on his back.

Percy said "I thought that was healed" Alex replied "it was I don't know what".

There was a blast of shadow before chaos appeared in the cabin Annabeth had a dagger in her hand but chaos laughed and slammed her into a wall with less than a thought.

Chaos said "you fools you cannot defeat me but you didn't really think your pathetic father could stop my dark powers they are from a source older than the gods but don't worry that cut won't kill you".

He laughed and vanished Percy said "you gonna give me that explanation yet".

Alex pushed aside the pain and said "you'll" he was cut off as a camper appeared in the doorway and said "Percy Alex Chiron wants to see you".

Alex tried to ask why but he was gone Alex pulled his shirt back on and said "let's go and bro".

Percy cut him off "yh I know don't tell anyone" Alex walked past his brother and headed to the big house Percy looked at his friends with worry before following his brother.

Back in the city chaos returned and met after gloating to Alex and called Luke who bowed chaos sat "here's the scorpion he handed over the creature which Luke took being careful not to let it bite him and vanished.

Chaos laughed and said "abadon I want you to watch that mortal help if he looks like he about to fail".

Abadon bowed and said "yes master but Alex can I kick the crap out if him for my brother".

Chaos said "of course but do not kill him that is reserved for me" abadon bowed and vanished in darkness.

Back at camp Alex and Percy were stood outside the big house as we headed in Mr. d the camp director and god of wine Dionysus walked past them grumbling something.

Alex walked into the big house missing the glare that the god threw at him Percy said "whats his problem".

Alex replied "he was punished by Zeus hundred years of watching over demigods as you can see it makes him a little bitter".

Percy nodded and followed Alex as they stepped into the big house finding Chiron waiting for them.

Alex said "you called" Chiron regarded Alex for a moment and said "yes seems we've had a visitor it's a Cyclops he walked through the barrier".

Percy said "but I thought that was impossible" Alex said "it is but there are rare occasions where a monster can get into camp he shared a look with Chiron who nodded remembering the time chaos broke into camp 6 years ago.

Chiron said "anyway you see things happen when you mix a god with a nymph" he took us into the room and said "Percy Alex meet Tyson he's your "half brother".

Alex looked up and shook his head later the three of them were eating Tyson wore sun glasses to cover his one eye one if the campers came over and made a comment about Percy but Alex looked up and blinked sending the camper flying.

Percy and Tyson were surprised Percy said "that was a little harsh bro" Alex said "I can't help it I'm in too pain much right now to take bull crap from other campers".

He got up and went back to his cabin to sit by the lake by his cabin he was alone when Annabeth joined him and said "what happened earlier are you".

Alex said "I'm fine just after 6 years I thought this bull crap with chaos would be over".

Annabeth sighed and said "me too I remember how bad it got last time".

**Flashback**

Camp half blood 6 years ago Alex was fighting off one of chaos demons he cut down the demon which vanished when he was stabbed by chaos.

He fell to the floor chaos laughed and said "game over demigod" he went to strike down when a blast of lightning slammed into chaos sending him flying backwards.

Alex looked up and saw Zeus holding his master bolt he helped Alex up who said "thanks" Zeus replied "this attack could have been avoided if you told me about it before".

Before Alex could reply Poseidon said "don't blame my son for this would you really of believed it without seeing it for yourself"?

Hades stepped forward and said "yes brother" Zeus started to speak bit chaos said "oi if you three are done talking I was in the middle of murdering your children".

Alex got to his feet and grabbed his sword bit Poseidon pulled him aside and said "let us handle this".

As he spoke he raised his trident Zeus raised his bolt and Hades raised his sword chaos laughed but was actually worried.

The three symbols shot out a blast of energy that enveloped chaos and the other demons and banished them.

**End flash back**

Annabeth said "yes who of thought the gods would actually get involved".

Alex said "I'm glad they did if Zeus didn't step in I'd be in the underworld".

Annabeth said "so what are we going to do if the last time we fought he bested us easily and he's only at half power.

Alex said "I need to" he was cut off as a horn was heard Alex got up and ran towards the noise he and Annabeth joined the other campers as a giant bull suddenly smashed through the barrier into the camp.

The campers ran at it but it charged and scattered them Clarisse ran forward and was able to jump onto its back and slash it a couple of times but it threw her off and breathed fire in her direction.

Alex and Annabeth joined by Percy and Grover watched as Tyson ran forward and took the fire but came out of it fine he ran at the bull ripping off one of its mechanical arms but he was knocked out the bull ran off in to cause more destruction.

Annabeth said "it's a kolcus bull" Alex grabbed his sword and Annabeth and Grover said "both of you go after it we will handle the wounded.

Alex nodded and he and Percy ran after the bull they caught up with it Alex said "bro that way" Percy nodded and we surrounded the bull from both sides confusing its circuits and Alex slashed then summoned a wave of water that slammed into it causing it to explode.

Percy took a deep breath when a voice says "you really are the heroes of Olympus but you lose either way".

Percy drew his sword but Alex said "what do you want Luke chaos little servant having second thoughts ".

Luke laughed and said "of course not I just came to say that camp half blood will fall".

Alex said "what that supposed to mean" Luke laughed and said "you will find out soon enough" Percy got mad and charged at Luke only for him to disappear.

Alex said "come on we need to find out what he meant" he ran off back towards the big house later the camper were gathered round a pine tree everyone knew the story of how Zeus daughter was killed and Zeus in an act to save his daughters soul turned her into a pine tree which powered the barrier around camp half blood protecting it from monsters.

Alex stepped through the campers and saw Chiron examining the pine tree he turned and said "the trees dying it a poison from Tartarus".

Annabeth said "we can't let her die" Alex and Percy stood next to her and we listened as Chiron explained to the others what had happen Dionysus made sarcastic comments but no one listened to him".

Later that night Alex and Annabeth were on guard by Thalias tree because Alex remembered when Thalia helped him with chaos before Annabeth was looking through her tablet and said "there has to be a way to save the tree this is our home.

Alex said "we will but you need to stay focused we have no idea what will come through the breaking barrier we need a clear head".

To be continued

Next time Alex helps Annabeth find a way to heal the tree while trying to keep his wound from chaos secret will they succeed in healing the tree or will the attempt in doing so give chaos exactly what he wants keep reading to find out

PLZ Review


End file.
